In some contexts, computer systems may store information as objects. Objects are individual instances of object types, which may include, for example, documents, folders, and other information object types.
In some cases, a user of a source computer system may wish to transfer one or more objects stored in the source computer system to another independent computer system. For example, in a public services context, one governmental agency may want to share large sets of documents with another governmental agency. Similarly, in a medical records context, a healthcare group may want to transfer medical records to another healthcare group. Although these examples generally relate to inter-organizational object transfers, intra-organizational transfers may also occur, such as when a legacy computer system transfers objects to a newer computer system within the same organization. In either of these types of transfers, the source computer system may store the objects differently than the computer system to which the objects are being transferred.